L'extraordinaire affaire du manoir Ravenswood
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Trois morts violentes, une légende, une mariée, trois fantômes et Sherlock Holmes. Et John Watson. J'suis toujours aussi nulle en résumé, tu peux pas m'test.
1. Avant propos

Cet avant propos va être trèèèèèès long, je vous préviens.

Avant quoi que ce soit, je vous vois venir, non je n'arrête pas les Morts, je n'oublie pas les Morts, je ne fais pas quoi que ce soit de négatif avec les Morts. Cette histoire grandira en parallèle des Morts. Je devais m'en débarrasser, elle me suit sans cesse depuis mon réveil.

Le titre complet de ce récit est _Sherlock Holmes et l'extraordinaire affaire du manoir Ravenswood_. Mais vous pouvez l'appeler_ La Mariée_ tout court, c'est moins chiant.

La Mariée est donc née d'un rêve étrange que j'ai fait cette nuit. Oui, un rêve et non un cauchemar: aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je me sentais plutôt à l'aise, en déambulant dans les couloirs du manoir.

_ENFIN BREF._

Si je me base sur les travaux de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, je définirais ce récit comme étant une nouvelle. Rien de bien long ici, donc. Celles qui ont lu Rachel pourront témoigner, les affaires les plus courtes sont les meilleures (c'est surtout que si j'écris un truc trop long, je serais paumée dans moi même, après) J'ai placé cette histoire selon les écrits originaux de Conan Doyle pour deux raisons. D'abord parce que je me repose ici sur une légende britannique qu'est la Banshee, et qui ne pourrait pas vivre bien longtemps au 21ème siècle. Et l'histoire de Melanie Ravenswood s'est passée en 1860. Tout concorde et me mène donc à poser cette histoire en 1870 voire un peu plus tard. Mais pas après 1890.

Désolée donc pour les Cumberbitches et les Freegirls, mais vous pouvez toujours imaginer vos acteurs favoris dans la peau de Holmes et Watson du 19ème.

Pour la relation H/W, pas de slash. Peut être quelques allusions de Friendship poussées, mais rien dont on ne soit pas habitué(e)s.

Cette histoire sera sombre. Très sombre. A classer, peut être pas dans le tiroir Horreur, mais dans un de ses sous-fifres. De plus, les morts de cette affaire (parce que, pour qu'il y ait affaire, il faut qu'il y ait morts) seront violentes.

Avis donc aux plus impressionnables d'entre nous.

* * *

><p>Pour la mariée en elle même, je me suis inspirée sur deux histoires du genre fantastiqueflippant.

(Ça ne vous spoilera pas trop l'histoire, promis)

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Banshee<strong>_

Banshee est un terme dérivé du gaélique Bean Sidhe (parfois Bean Sith, comme dans Star wars, sisi) signifiant "femme du Sidh". Le Sidh en question est un tertre donnant accès au royaume des Dieux, enfin bref, là n'est pas la question. Selon les régions, elle porte d'autre appellations que je ne citerais pas ici.

La banshee est généralement une belle jeune femme au visage très pale, vêtue de blanc (oui, une dame blanche, en fait). Parfois, son visage est défiguré par la tristesse, ses yeux rouges de sang. Plus très jolie, la jeune fille.

Le cri de la Banshee est le plus horrible qu'on puisse imaginer. Il tient à la fois du hurlement du loup, des appels de l'enfant abandonné, des plaintes de la femme qui accouche et des cris de l'oie sauvage. Allez donc vous imaginer ça. L'idée principale, c'est que le cri de la Banshee est généralement entendu d'une personne à la fois. Cette personne sait alors qu'une personne proche vient de mourir ou va bientôt mourir. Parfois, plusieurs Banshee hurlent en même temps, ce qui annonce l'arrivée d'une grande catastrophe ou le décès d'un personnage important. (imaginez donc le nombre de banshees qui ont du hurler le 11 septembre 2001)

J'ai un peu pompé sur Wikipédia, là. J'avoue...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Melanie Ravenswood.<em>**

Dont j'ai honteusement pompé le nom dans ma fiction.

Désolée.

Attation, c'est là que c'est long.  
>Les plus cinglésfanas d'entre vous (au moins ceux qui le sont autant que moi) auront peut être reconnu le nom. Melanie Ravenswood, c'est la mariée du Phantom Manor de Frontierland, à Disneyland Paris.

Voici son histoire, pour ceux qui l'ignorent.

Henry et Martha Ravenswood étaient les fondateurs de la ville de Thunder Mesa, dans l'Ouest des États Unis. Ils possédaient également la mine des montagnes de Big Thunder. Revenswood Manor fut construit sur une des collines surplombant la ville.

La petite Melanie naquit donc avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche (ben si, quand même) et grandit dans une famille aimante, blablabla...

Mais le manoir, construit sur un ancien cimetière indien (y'a toujours un cimetière indien) était victime d'une terrible malédiction. Et l'esprit de la mine, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé par l'industrie Ravenswood, envoya un tremblement de terre sur la ville de Thunder Mesa. (l'esprit de la mine, c'est l'histoire de l'attraction Big Thunder Mountain... Je développerais pas)

Malheureusement et, à quelques jours du mariage de leur tendre fille, Martha et Henry Ravenswood perdirent la vie.

Melanie se retrouva donc seule avec son futur époux dans le manoir. Malgré tout, le mariage fut maintenu et, le jour de la cérémonie, Melanie attendit son aimé à l'église. Elle l'attendit encore et encore, mais il ne vint jamais. Melanie retourna donc au manoir pour chercher son mari dans chacune des pièces. Sans résultat, vous vous doutez bien.

Elle n'ôta plus sa robe immaculée, espérant le retour de son mari à chaque instant. Alors qu'elle continuait inlassablement à chercher son mari, son chemin croisa celui d'un esprit maléfique. Il la guida jusqu'au grenier où la jeune femme trouva le corps pendu, sans vie, de son aimé.

Elle tenta de fuir le manoir, mais Thunder Mesa était devenue une ville fantôme. Terme à prendre ici au pied de la lettre.

Melanie comprit le sort qui l'attendait et elle retourna au manoir. Le fantôme lui fit une offre: la possibilité de revivre son amour. Elle accepta, tout en sachant que pour cela, elle devait mourir.

Aujourd'hui, on ignore encore l'identité de ce fantôme, et pourquoi il en voulait tant au couple. Certain pensent qu'il s'agissait d'Henry Ravenswood lui même. Mais pourquoi aurait-il tué sa propre fille?

On dit que, certaines nuit, on peut apercevoir Melanie dans le jardin du manoir, à la recherche de son époux. On l'entend parfois même chanter au clair de lune. Et, si vous coller votre oreille à son tombeau, vous pouvez entendre son coeur battre (essayez, quand vous irez chez Mickey, j'vous jure, c'est coul)

Melanie hante encore et toujours le manoir Ravenswood. Et gare à ceux qui oseraient y pénétrer. La Mariée s'ennuie. Si une femme pénètre sur les terres Ravenswood, Melanie, jalouse, la tuera sauvagement. S'il s'agit d'un homme, elle le prendra pour son amant défunt et le gardera prisonnier dans le manoir.

L'histoire de ma Melanie Ravenswood est quelque peu différente et sera précisée dans l'histoire (namého). Soit dit en passant, j'ai pris ce nom pour faire un clin d'oeil à mon attraction préférée parmi celles qui ne sont pas à sensations chez Disney. Et aussi par flemme, un peu.

* * *

><p>Enfin breeef j'ai adoré faire des recherches pour cette histoire et je voulais vous en faire profiter.<p>

Bonne lecture.

Sam


	2. Prologue

_Le prologue n'est pas à la première personne. Le reste le sera, car raconté par Watson. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>L'hiver était tombé sur la campagne anglaise et, avec lui, la neige avait fait des landes du Staffordshire son territoire. La campagne était silencieuse, seulement troublée par le souffle puissant d'un Shire. La robe noire ébène du cheval contrastait avec le manteau neigeux, faisant de la nuit tombante un tableau bicolore des plus froid.<p>

Le cavalier lâcha les oreilles de sa monture des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il serait bientôt chez lui. Il pourrait serrer le nouveau né qu'était son fils et embrasser sa femme, dans la chaleur de leur foyer. Bientôt, il respirerait l'odeur de son domicile. Bientôt, il pourrait exprimer pleinement le bonheur qui naissait déjà dans son coeur. Il avait quitté sa demeure depuis plusieurs semaines, déjà. Et il lui tardait de retrouver les siens.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'imposante bâtisse des Ravenswood qui dominait, au loin, le village de Rudgeley. Le froid de l'hiver lui parut plus intense et il serra les genoux afin de mettre son cheval au trot. Le manoir des Ravenswood était maudit. Et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir affaire à cette malédiction alors qu'il allait retrouver femme et enfant.

Le pont se présenta enfin. Il n'était qu'a une traversée de sa famille.

Alors qu'il commençait la traversée, une voix de femme parvint à ses oreilles. Douce, mélodieuse et terriblement triste, elle interprétait une chanson que les sirènes avaient probablement chanté à l'équipage d'Ulysse, dans un autre temps.

Son coeur se figea et il stoppa sa monture au milieu du pont. Il mit pied à terre et observa les alentours, jusqu'à ce qu'il _la _trouve. _Elle_ était assise près de l'eau, sa robe de mariée aussi immaculée que la neige. _Elle _laissait glisser l'eau de la rivière entre ses doigts, visiblement insensible au froid glacial. Le voyageur fit un pas en arrière, mais _elle _l'avait entendu. _Elle _arrêta net de chanter, tourna la tête vers lui, et il put voir son visage passer de la tristesse à la colère. Il ne fallait pas déranger la Mariée quand elle pleurait son époux. Ils le savaient tous. _Elle_ se redressa lentement et se tourna totalement vers lui, dans le plus grand des silences.

Le cheval noir commença à piétiner en soufflant bruyamment. Le voyageur esquiva un geste vers les rênes de sa monture.

Sa main n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le cuir vieilli du filet. Il n'eut pas non plus le temps d'apercevoir la Mariée lever la main vers lui, l'air terrifié, comme pour le prévenir d'un danger imminent.

En revanche, il eut le temps de sentir une lame froide lui trancher la gorge.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

><p><em>Oui, non, je ne suis pas extrêmement fière.<em>

_Entre autres, il ne me parait pas aussi effrayant que j'aurais voulu._

_ANYWAY! J'espère que ça vous a interpelé quand même :)_


	3. Chapter 1

_Là, on arrive à la première personne et au discours soutenu. Ouiiii j'aime ça._

_Et au récit narratif en bloc avec des descriptions à qui n'en veut y'en a. Ça, j'aime moins._

_Celles qui ont lu Rachel verront que le début est sensiblement le même, mais j'arrivais pas à faire quelque chose de différent. Alors je me suis plagiée moi même._

_Oh, et Merci à Mo chérie qui m'a relue et conseillée._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Je fus réveillé bien avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le chemin chaotique sur lequel notre fiacre avançait ne devait pas être innocent dans la sombre enquête de mon réveil. La cabine était silencieuse et le seul bruit qui me parvenait était celui des sabots du cheval qui tapaient contre les pierres de la route. Mon compagnon de voyage était silencieux et je devinai qu'il scrutait le paysage de son regard gris perçant, notant chaque détail qui pourrait lui servir à l'avenir.<p>

- Vous devriez en faire de même, mon ami...

Je souris derrière mes yeux toujours fermés et combattis ma langue encore pâteuse pour lui répondre:

- Quand allez vous donc cesser de lire dans mes pensées, Holmes?

- Quand vous cesserez d'être un livre ouvert.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans ses paroles. Je doutais d'ailleurs que Holmes puissent un jour avoir une quelconque agressivité envers moi. Je me décidai enfin à ouvrir les yeux et fus aveuglé par les reflets du soleil sur le tapis immaculé. Les rayons avaient beau être faiblards, la neige faisait un excellent travail de réverbération et il fallut un peu de temps à mes iris pour s'adapter à cette subite lumière. Une fois que cela fut fait, je m'intéressai d'avantage au paysage qui nous entourait. Rien d'autre, à perte de vue, que des collines couvertes de neige ainsi que quelques arbres, certains dépourvu de leurs feuilles, des stalactites de diamants glacés accrochés à leurs branches, et d'autres, des pins, habillés de leur plus beau vert. Sous leur pieds s'étendaient leurs ombres bleutées, allongées à l'extrême par la lumière rougeoyante du soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Le contraste entre ces couleurs chaudes et le froid qui me mordait les doigt était saisissant.

Je sentis le regard de mon ami posé sur moi, et je détournai le regard pour croiser le sien, amusé.

- Quoi?

- Avez vous découvert un quelconque indice?

- Pas d'un seul coup d'œil, non. Et je vois mal comment vous auriez pu en découvrir un.

Mon ami inspira profondément et répondit, de la buée s'échappant de ses lèvres fines qui souriaient:

- Il est vrai que la neige n'est pas la meilleure amie des détectives. Surtout quand elle est fraîche, comme ici. Les moindres traces sont masqués, les corps sont gelés, sans asticots ni autres sympathiques animaux, ce qui rend la date de la mort difficile à identifier... Non, la neige n'est décidément pas notre amie.

- Sommes nous encore loin de Rugeley?

- Non, nous devrions bientôt pouvoir examiner les lieux du crime.

Je grimaçai légèrement à cette idée peu engageante et précisai en me frottant les mains pour les réchauffer un peu:

- Je pensais plutôt à me dégourdir les jambes et entrer au chaud dans la demeure de votre client... Mais si vous préférez chasser le coupable dès notre arrivée... Qu'il en soit ainsi.

J'eus le temps d'apercevoir le sourire de Holmes devenir plus franc avant que je ne détourne les yeux vers la fenêtre. La campagne semblait calme et, si je n'avais pas déjà été au courant, il m'aurait été difficile de croire qu'un meurtre qu'on nous avait défini comme "affreux" ait pu se dérouler en ces lieux. Ils avaient reçu la lettre deux jours auparavant. Un noble portant le nom de Lind leur avait écrit. Son servant avait été sauvagement tué alors qu'il revenait d'un voyage à Stafford. Son corps avait été retrouvé sur le matin. Et les seules traces qui avaient été retrouvées étaient celles du mort.

Holmes n'en avait pas demandé plus. A vrai dire, à peine avais-je prononcé les mots "crime affreux" qu'il avait déjà couru dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise. J'aurais du le savoir, mais je croyais encore parfois que mon ami pouvait se comporter en homme comme les autres. Peut être était-ce mieux ainsi.

La voix grave de mon ami me tira de mes pensées:

- John, regardez ça...

Je tournai la tête puis suivi son regard à travers la vitre opposée. Un manoir imposant, typiquement victorien, semblait donner un avant-gout du village qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques Miles. Cette bâtisse sombre ne me parut en rien agréable. Peu agréable peut être, mais son propriétaire devait être visiblement fortuné. Je me laissai retomber sur la banquette avec un soupir:

- Ce manoir doit sans doute appartenir à l'homme le plus riche de Rugeley.

Holmes grimaça et je sus où il voulait en venir:

- Vous pensez le contraire...

- Mr Lind est celui qui nous a contactés. Je suppose qu'il se sent responsable de ce village. Ce qui implique qu'il en soit le plus fortuné.

- Mais c'est de son servant dont il s'agit. Cela expliquerait le fait que ce soit lui qui nous écrive.

Il inclina la tête légèrement:

- Voyons, Watson..

- Vous auriez déduis ceci de sa lettre?

- De ses mots, oui. Voulez vous que je précise mon raisonnement?

- Non, merci. Je ne pense pas être en mesure de le comprendre, de toute manière.

- Vous vous sous estimez.

Je souris intérieurement. De la part de Holmes, supposer que j'étais en mesure de comprendre ses raisonnements déductifs était un compliment suggéré.

A l'instant où le fiacre passa un petit pont, Holmes se redressa brusquement sur sa banquette, puis se rapprocha de la fenêtre, semblant chercher quelque chose.

- Que cherchez vous, mon ami?

- Cette femme.

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de l'évidence. Je fronçai les sourcils:

- Quelle femme?

- Et bien, celle qui chante. Êtes vous devenu sourd depuis notre départ, Watson?

Je tendis l'oreille, aux aguets, mais je n'entendis pas de femme. Les seuls bruits qui me parvinrent furent les sabots du cheval frappant à intervalles réguliers le chemin, l'animal soufflant par les naseaux et le discret sifflement du cocher. Mais pas de femme.

- Holmes, j'ai beau me concentrer, je n'entends pas de voix féminine. Peut être est elle trop loin pour mon ouïe de vieux soldat...

- Je ne crois pas. Je l'entends très clairement. Comme si... Comme si elle était avec nous dans ce fiacre.

Sherlock changea de fenêtre, ses yeux cherchant avidement la femme que lui seul entendait. Je commençai sincèrement à m'inquiéter de sa santé intellectuelle quand il marmonna:

- Elle semble triste. Désespérée, même. Mais par Dieu, où se trouve-t-elle?

- Holmes, mon ami, je crois que vos dernières enquêtes vous ont surmenées... Je me doutais que nous n'aurions pas dû accepter ce cas si tôt.

- Je sais ce que j'entends, Watson. Je ne suis pas...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, la main en l'air, comme pour me faire taire alors que je n'avais même pas encore ouvert la bouche. Il soupira et son bras retomba sur sa cuisse. Il était déçu.

- Elle s'est tue.

- Holmes...

- Je vais bien, Watson. Et je n'abandonnerais pas cette affaire.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il était inutile de le convaincre. Aussi je ne tentai que d'épargner sa soirée:

- Bien... Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, nous enquêterons sur cette enquête. Mais pour aujourd'hui, je vous prie, reposez vous...

- Je n'ai aucunement besoin de repos. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de l'action, de la réflexion et la résolution de cette affaire. Rien d'autre.

- Votre teint vous trahit, Holmes. Vous devez vous reposer.

Je ne sais s'il finit par abdiquer par réel interet pour sa santé ou seulement pour éviter de m'entendre lui répéter des choses qui l'exaspéraient, mais il finit par soupirer:

- Très bien. Nous nous reposerons ce soir. Mais, à notre arrivée, je veux voir les lieux du crime.

- Holmes...

- N'y coupez pas, Watson. Nous irons voir les lieux du crime puis nous rentrerons chez notre hôte. Et je vous promets de dormir avant même que la nuit ne soit tombée.

J'étais peu convaincu par ce point. S'il voyait les lieux du drame avant de regagner la demeure de Mr Lind, il ne ferait plus que réfléchir à la façon dont le tueur s'y était prit pour ne laisser aucune trace. Et, en hiver, la nuit tombait plutôt vite.

Mais j'avais la certitude que je ne le verrais pas dehors, par ce froid glacial, alors que sa fatigue devenait visiblement dangereuse pour sa santé.

Devinant que la conversation entre nous était close, je regardais les champs enneigés défiler devant nous.

Mais, à aucun moment je n'ai pû chasser l'ombre du sombre manoir de mon esprit.

_TBC..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Reviews...?  
><em>


End file.
